


艾登·阿扎尔是盒子里唯一的那只黑猫么

by PF505



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PF505/pseuds/PF505
Summary: 提醒：阿扎尔猫化+薛定谔的猫Au（奇怪的设定又来了）简介：对阵布莱顿后，阿扎尔收到了球场边一位球迷提前送的圣诞礼物，一个小盒子。
Relationships: Olivier Giroud/Eden Hazard
Kudos: 2





	艾登·阿扎尔是盒子里唯一的那只黑猫么

01.

对阵海鸥布莱顿，在客场成功拿下三分的蓝军众将，此时正坐着大巴回到伦敦。

因为脚踝在最后的十五分钟内受了点伤，阿扎尔不想多走，于是没有习惯性坐到深处的位置，而是就在前排找了个空位——吉鲁的身边，接着一屁股坐下。

吉鲁正带着耳机闭目休息，感觉到座位“猛烈地”上下颠簸了一下，本以为是坎特弄出的动静，又有点不可置信地随意一瞄，发现是阿扎尔，顿时清醒了些。

他把耳机摘下，上身从座位里直起来，看向阿扎尔。

阿扎尔注意到吉鲁有些意外的神情，知道自己占了别人的位置，调皮地对他眨了眨眼睛，将受伤的脚伸向前座的垫脚板，懒洋洋地把整个人缩在羽绒服里，嘀咕到。

“嗯，没关系，恩戈洛可以和大卫坐在一起。”

“方便路易斯讨要饭钱么？”吉鲁无奈地笑了笑，视线从对方的脚踝处移开，向上，注意到阿扎尔怀中抱着的小盒子——赛后有个小球迷特地举了个标志牌让他过去收礼物。

“现在不拆开看看么，艾登？”

包装是明显的圣诞风格，红绿色的缎带精美地在顶端系成蝴蝶结，下缀两个小铃铛。阿扎尔把手从袖子里伸出来，随意拨弄了一下铃铛，清脆的微弱铃声响起，然后他摇摇头。

“既然是圣诞礼物，总要等到圣诞节那天，在圣诞树下才能拆开的。”

“你不好奇么？”

“当然好奇啊！”阿扎尔立刻回答到，纠结地直皱眉，眉心处又习惯性拧成一条深色的竖线。他将指尖按在蝴蝶结上，摩擦着光滑的表面，窃窃私语般的悉悉索索传来，像是有了蛊惑的魔力，让他愈发不确定是否应该轻轻拉下其中的一根关键性的缎带。

阿扎尔叹着气缩回手，歪头，举起一根手指，认真地清点起可能的结果：“也许是吃的，圣诞饼干什么的，或者是巧克力，糖果，那些孩子们的最爱。”

“那还不如把这个送给我，至少不会害人。”吉鲁随口接话，发现阿扎尔听到后马上投向他的白眼，匆忙解释到，“我是说，既然你不喜欢去健身房，总该注意点热量的摄取。”

“我不会变得多胖的。”阿扎尔哼了一声，迟疑几秒后，把怀里的小盒子递向吉鲁。

“艾登？？这是送给我了么？”

“对啊，不是你说我会忍不住吃的嘛。”阿扎尔似乎没有丝毫对于这个礼物的留恋，笑嘻嘻地半侧过身，凑到吉鲁手边，摇了摇他拿着礼物的手，“所以奥利，现在可以拆开你的圣诞礼物啦。”

“艾登，你送给我就是为了让我拆开看看里面是什么吧。”

然后不论是什么，拆开之后一定会再把里面的东西抢回去，“奥利，这可是我的球迷送给我的礼物。”他肯定会这样无理取闹，嚣张地驳回一切质疑。

吉鲁在心里默默地预测了未来百分之九十会发生的事，摸了摸下颚有些长的胡子，想着得剃掉一些，并没有立刻说话，而是在等待什么。

阿扎尔瞅了一眼似乎在发呆的吉鲁，有些着急，又凑近了些。

这一下两人的距离瞬间离得很近，阿扎尔剪得齐整的寸头圆圆的，几乎依靠在吉鲁的肩膀上，脸颊蹭过肩头的接触让吉鲁有些心猿意马。他觉得自己的呼出的气流几乎可以吹动那些短小的头发，而对方明显也能感受到自己在一瞬间加重的呼吸。

车内空调的温度似乎因此被动过手脚，谁将他上调至可以碰撞出火花的适宜程度。

只是让吉鲁失望的是，那人勾起缎带的一角将之送到吉鲁的手上后就很快离开了，将那些错觉般灼热的温度也带走了一些。

“奥利，求求你啦，就现在拆开吧，可以么？”

02.

“哦，似乎是贺卡。”

吉鲁背过身，借着身高和体型的优势，把阿扎尔以及他探究的视线挡在了后头，一边自顾自地翻动着被拆开的礼物小盒子里的东西，一边还拖长音调勾起某人的好奇和着急。

阿扎尔顾不了那么多了，不敢动作过大，只好贴上对方的背，像是越过一座山头般将头从对方的肩窝探出去，勉强能看到一点，很多卡片。

对于称赞自己的话，阿扎尔一向是来者不拒的，忙从侧后方伸出手，但碍于手短，够不到盒子，便急地大叫。

“什么贺卡？给我看看！”

“现在这是我的礼物了，自然我先——”

吉鲁的话还未说完，就被噎住似地骤然停下，他用手遮住一些显眼的摆在上方的卡片，随即迅速地把盒子的盖子盖上。他看到了那些卡片上的字眼，不是什么好的言语，几乎用尽了一切侮辱的单词诋毁着阿扎尔，他的人品，他的职业生涯，他的未来。

这可不是什么美好的圣诞礼物。

吉鲁甚至在扫过那些字眼的瞬间，有想要直接把小盒子捏扁的冲动，哪怕这是来自一位不知情，被利用的无辜的小球迷之手，但他看到了阿扎尔直愣愣盯着他的神情。

“抱歉，艾登，这个礼物我不会还给你了。”

“但是奥利，这个是给我的贺卡，说不定还写着我的名字，你收着有什么用啦。”阿扎尔看着吉鲁异常认真的神情，疑惑地笑了笑，重新坐回自己的位置上，“但是你想要的话，送给你也没事，不过能给我念一念卡片的内容么？脚踝还有点痛，我现在需要有人夸夸我。”

“操，从他脚下抢球真的太难了！”吉鲁面不改色，张口就来，“他就是球场上的魔术师，令人印象深刻。如今我开始越来越熟悉他了，我还好没和他踢同样的位置，这对我和他来说都是好事。”

“这肯定不是贺卡上的，分明是你上次采访...采访说的话。”阿扎尔有些得意，立刻点出吉鲁的谎话，但接着声音却越来越小，最后索性把自己又一次缩回羽绒服里，拉上拉链挡着自己的半张脸。

“怎么，在报纸上看到不觉得害羞，当面夸你就会害羞么？”吉鲁肆意地笑着，把手压上那人的寸头，阿扎尔没能躲过去，哼哼唧唧地任凭他的动作。

“才没有。”

03.

第二天。

比赛日后的休息，吉鲁还是习惯性地早起，当他一如往常在浴室的镜子前，长时间地折腾自己那张俊朗的脸庞时，本应该没有任何人的楼下客厅里突然传来一声尖叫。

他拿着剃须刀的手一抖，差点割到自己，当他有些紧张地在为该在浴室里拿什么用来当做防身武器时，楼下的不速之客又喊了一声。

“奥利！！”

“艾登？”吉鲁喃喃，放下手中的剃须刀，匆匆洗了把脸，随手从床边抓了件T恤往身上一套，赶忙从楼上下去。

刚刚第一声尖叫过于尖利，导致吉鲁没能听出那其实是阿扎尔发出的，直到第二声才勉强能辨认出他的音色，能让他发出那种尖叫的事绝对不是什么好事，他开始担心。

不过，吉鲁转念一想，不理解阿扎尔是怎么出现在他家的，明明他们根本没有什么过于亲密的私下联系——他可没有给过阿扎尔他家的钥匙，虽然他不止一次有过这个念头。

对于那个曾经的吉鲁来说，这也许有些可笑，毕竟他有很大把握，如果向阿扎尔送出钥匙，对方绝对会出现在他的门前，然后他们可以很快地滚上床。

阿扎尔在他眼里就是个彻头彻尾法国人，两个法国人可以把这段关系处理地干干净净，没有多余的牵绊，在球场下分享肢体交缠的温度，在球场上分享进球的快乐。

但现在的吉鲁并不想让这段还未开始的关系像他以往的关系那般，仅仅只是为了渴求肉体享受，开始于随意的勾引和诱惑，一个提醒的眼神，一句暗示的话，因为这样的开始最后也倾向于结束于随意的离别和丢弃。

通常这都不足够被称作为爱情，更像是一场简短的荷尔蒙刺激，一切都可以无限接近爱情，但唯独没有未来。

他已经31岁，即使依然有着年轻时放肆的资本，却已经有些年岁带来的胆小，渐渐失去了那时的满不在乎和轻狂气盛。他可以继续学着过去的任性妄为，将队友，甚至陌生人邀请进自己的家中收获一时的快感，但在内心深处，现在的他渴望长久的，安稳的陪伴。

好吧，再具体一点，吉鲁想，他渴望现在楼下的那个家伙的陪伴，他发誓对方对他也有点意思，那个家伙太知道怎么用自己的一切暗示别人。既然如此，这一次，吉鲁决定要让自己学着正常人那样，让一切从纯情而慢热的接吻开始，而不是一下子就上床。

对方也不年轻了，而且也经历过失败的过去，吉鲁想，他们可能都默默希望这段关系能走得尽可能远一点，甚至——。

吉鲁转过楼梯的转角，看到了客厅里站着的那个人和对方现在的模样，意识到有什么事绝对，比对方出现在他家里还要不对劲。

阿扎尔，此刻正焦急地客厅里踱步转圈，这很正常，但他头顶上一对小巧的黑色猫耳和他滚圆的屁股后面一根黑色的毛茸茸的尾巴就很不正常了。

意外的是，这种超出常识的搭配并没有产生什么违和扭曲，反而有种别样的可爱。尤其是对方似乎一点也不在意，大大方方地任凭他的猫耳和猫尾自由地晃动着。

“艾登。”

吉鲁在楼梯的最后一层把自己“过于明显”的表情控制了一下，叫了一声阿扎尔，同时认真仔细地把对方现在可爱的样子收进眼底，对此暂时无比心满意足。

“啊！奥利，发生了一些奇怪的事。本来我是在家里睡觉的，但是一觉醒来，我就在你的家里了，而且身上还多出了两个多余的东西。”

阿扎尔走到吉鲁的面前，头上的猫耳似乎是接收了大脑的命令，上下软软地动了动，黑色的绒毛在空气中羽毛似地微微颤抖，身后的黑色猫尾也柔软地环成一个钩子似的图形，在收回的最后，或许故意，或许无意，尾端扫过了吉鲁的小臂。

吉鲁顿时浑身一阵颤栗，被猫尾扫到的地方依然留着那个刹那的触感并且仍然让他的皮肤滚烫，他不是没被猫碰过，但一想到这是阿扎尔，就都不一样了。

似乎对这样的刺激接受不良，吉鲁为了掩饰自己的激动，下意识地暗咳一声，然后就看到阿扎尔正对着他勾起一边的嘴角，无声地笑着。

他无意识地动了动垂下的猫耳，眉头皱起，突然露出莫名其妙的表情，似乎仍然有点不适应大脑下达这样的命令，并且还能够得到响应这件事。

他摇摇头，迈着步子，凑到吉鲁的耳边，抓着他的手臂，用不容反驳地语气，轻飘飘地说：“奥利，你要帮我找出这一切的原因，不许拒绝。”

不知道为什么，吉鲁觉得阿扎尔似乎真的变成了一只猫，调皮，任性，乖张，肆意妄为，又精明地知道该怎么样让人宠着自己。他们这种存在似乎拥有这样的魔力，一旦被宠爱着，就能因此而格外迷人。

04.

“我想我们得先去你家看看，艾登，也许能发现什么。”

吉鲁套上件大衣，顺手拿起车钥匙，站在门口等着阿扎尔过来。阿扎尔无奈地指了指自己的猫耳：“奥利，你有帽子么？我总不能这个样子出去。”

于是吉鲁小跑回来，从衣帽架上替他找了顶灰色的绒毛线帽。他平日不怎么带，但喜欢阿扎尔带这样的帽子，小矮子浑圆的头上套顶毛茸茸的帽子就很合适。

但如今突起的两处有些明显，阿扎尔也觉得猫耳挤在帽子里很难受，不舒服的小表情一秒一个，烦躁地拿手拨弄着猫耳，想要把它们压下去一点，但无功而返，气得大叫。

“这样就算戴了帽子又有什么用啊！”

“你一定要带那么深么，真是。”

吉鲁看着那个家伙身后的黑色猫尾竖起，边缘的细小绒毛在空气中炸成一根一根，似乎和猫一样，因为一点小事不如意就开始无缘无故地发起脾气来，笑得很大声，把手捏住帽子的尖端轻轻一提：“这样就好了。”

“可这样戴就很奇怪啊。”

“你现在是在藏起你的猫耳朵，不是为了保暖或是好看，知道么，艾登。”吉鲁拍了拍阿扎尔的背，装作无意地将手向下一探，擦过了那人猫尾的根部，趁机一把握上，柔软蓬松的触感像是刚刚烤好的棉花糖，云朵般丝丝缕缕融化在过高的温度中。

然后，吉鲁不受控制地将手从末端顺滑地游弋向上，把棉花糖刚刚炸的毛一下秃噜顺了，最后，手心还留下了几根猫毛，像是残存的未化开的甜腻糖分。

还未等吉鲁把个中滋味回味过来，阿扎尔就像受到惊吓一般跳向一边，推开他，轻轻地喘息着，把尾巴紧张地收到身后，哼了一声，别过头嘟囔了一句：“你最好别再碰它了。”

“你要把它藏在裤子里么？”吉鲁注意到阿扎尔埋在绒毛线帽边缘处的耳垂在发红，他没有接口对方，而是直接换了个话题。

“当然不！那得多难受！你还有羽绒服么？就是那种很长的，能借我穿一下么？”

“哦，就是我平常穿的尺寸，懂了，我去楼上给你拿一件。”

05.

吉鲁在汽车餐厅的取餐点停下车，他们面前的车主正摇下车窗接过早餐。

“艾登，你吃了早餐么？”吉鲁问向身边警惕地缩成一团的阿扎尔，对方看了一眼汽车餐厅的标志——汉堡王，立刻笑着摇头。

“没有没有，奥利，难道我还能在吃完早饭后再决定出现在你家门口啊。”

“那车后座我带上来的面包，你将就着吃吧。”吉鲁像是预料到了他这样的反应，勾起嘴角，用大拇指随意向后指了指。

阿扎尔回头看了一眼那袋面包，想也不想就拒绝了：“不，不，不可能。”

“一杯热咖啡，谢谢。”

“还有一个芝士堡！”阿扎尔在吉鲁反对的话开口前，抢着说道，但奇怪的是服务员并没有任何反应，在听到吉鲁的点餐后就微笑着离开了。

“芝士堡，谢谢，还有我的一份早餐！”阿扎尔又试着喊了一遍，但取餐窗口的服务员都再一次没有反应，仿佛没有听到这句话一样。阿扎尔觉得很奇怪，没有人会拒绝生意，对早上饥肠辘辘的人如此残忍，于是索性从右侧下车走到窗口前，对着窗口又点了一遍餐。

“先生，您的热咖啡，祝您今天好运。”

取餐窗口的服务员将吉鲁的点餐送到车窗前，而这一过程他的视线从来都不曾放在仅仅离他几十厘米远的阿扎尔身上，在他眼角的余光处，就像是不存在那么一个人一样。

阿扎尔终于意识到有什么不对劲的地方了，他低头将自己的帽子扯下，猫耳顺势动了动。车里吉鲁阻止的话都还没有说出口，嘴大张着，正准备下车去应对接下来的骚动。

但什么也没有发生。

没有人惊呼，没有人大喊，没有人对阿扎尔投去视线，没有人注意到有个长着猫耳的人就站在光天化日之下，只有身后排队的车主催促了一两句。

时间停滞于此刻。

阿扎尔在这个瞬间似乎失魂落魄，浑然忘我，伫立在那里，长久地思考着什么，但在下一个瞬间他脸上的表情又忽然变了，那双绿色的眸子里炸开烟火，绚烂地亮了起来。

他扬起手，毛绒线帽被挥舞地像是斯坦福桥迎风猎猎的蓝色旗帜，接着在车道旁大声地笑了起来，时间又开始流动，那个身影跑向另一边的出口，依然没有人注意到他。

吉鲁不知道发生了什么，但看起来没有人能看到阿扎尔——蓝军头牌在汉堡王的取餐车道发疯，这确实是个好事。

他缓缓把车开到在另一边出口等他的那人的身边，小矮子对吉鲁抬起下巴，把手中的毛绒线帽丢到他的怀里，转了个方向打开另一侧的车门，以一种欢愉无比的命令口吻说到。

“奥利，先别找原因了，我喜欢这样，现在我们去买圣诞树吧。”

06.

“你家里有梯子么？”吉鲁目测了一下阿扎尔离地面的高度，觉得不太准确，还是需要精确地量一下，否则买回来的圣诞树太大就尴尬了。

阿扎尔依然沉浸在“没有人能看到他”这种状态带来的兴奋感中，他没有如吉鲁预料的那般指示吉鲁去搬梯子，而是在听到这句话后自己乐呼呼地揽下了累活。

“艾登，我觉得你不应该对这种事太开心，还有4天可就要对阵伯恩茅斯了，要是那一场比赛前你还变不回来——”吉鲁有些担忧，而阿扎尔却满不在乎，“那场比赛我可能不上场啊，或者是替补，不过还有4天，时间多得是呢，先让我享受享受这种‘超能力’。”

他又补了一句：“现在，请让我安静地躲在阴影里吧。”

吉鲁一愣。

他知道这句话，在《HLN》采访他的新闻里，他是用这句话回答退役后的生活的。

看来过分关注他的新闻有时候也不是一件好事，吉鲁想，越了解他，越容易让自己为一些不必要的事伤感起来。

在气喘吁吁地把梯子放在客厅的那一角后，阿扎尔插着腰，又诡异地自顾自笑了起来：“哈哈，奥利，你想，如果刚刚恰好有个人路过，看到梯子浮在空中会不会很好笑啊。”

“那从现在开始，你以后还是别碰东西了，有事我来就行。”

吉鲁不敢想象那种画面出现在别人的视线中会引起什么巨大的后果，他摆正梯子，带着量尺一层层踩了上去，阿扎尔在下面替他扶着。

想到阿扎尔在自己身下，一抬头就能看到的画面让吉鲁有些后悔，他应该让阿扎尔去量高度的，这样自己就能够一饱眼福了。但在他登上梯子最后一层，把手伸向天花板时，又觉得这种距离，阿扎尔的小短手应该够不到，还是精确的测量结果最重要。

“你要呆在家里等我把圣诞树带回来么？”吉鲁记下了高度，问到。

“你是圣诞老人么，我要和你一起去的，奥利。”

“是塞萨尔！”阿扎尔正准备钻进吉鲁的车里，余光忽然瞥到隔壁阿兹皮利奎塔正准备出门，他向后一退，朝那个方向喊了一句，然后回头指了指驾驶座上不知道为什么，有些莫名紧张的吉鲁，“也许只有我的队友才能看到我，这样我还是能上场，但比赛的时候却能够隐身！”

“正常来说，在比赛时隐身可不是什么好的评价。”吉鲁侧瞄了一样后视镜，阿兹皮利奎塔似乎正在朝这个方向走来，“而且，要真的只能这样了，我可不觉得英足总会同意切尔西派你上场。”

“塞萨尔，又准备去跑步——”

阿扎尔看着阿兹皮利奎塔离自己越来越近，正准备打个招呼，戏谑对方总是对自己的体型“过于紧张”。他想知道这次他长出了猫耳和猫尾，比起“腹部消失的肌肉”，到底哪个更能逼出阿兹皮利奎塔的惊恐和絮絮叨叨，他简直等不及想看到塞萨尔脸上的表情了。

但那个人就那样控制着跑步间的呼吸韵律，目不斜视地从他身边跑过，也没有注意到街边停着的车子里坐的另一位队友——当然，这同时也许是车子里的吉鲁故意扭过头导致的。

“好吧...奥利，看起来只有你能看到我了。”阿扎尔被恶作剧不成打击得有些沮丧，或许还有些别的原因，连脑袋上的猫耳也耷拉下来，整个人无精打采地坐的吉鲁身旁的副驾驶上，呆呆地系好安全带，目送着阿兹皮利奎塔的身影转过熟悉的街角。

吉鲁承认自己在贪婪地享受着他口中的“唯一”，尤其是在看到阿兹皮利奎塔后，自己瞬间不应有的慌张情绪让他清楚地意识到，他在祈祷这样特殊的陪伴是只属于自己的。

当对方如愿离开后，他又满足于独独是自己能被选中的结果，并且将之当做一种征兆，在胸膛里震荡出令人期待的因子，但阿扎尔的失落在眼底也能触动起许多情绪，他轻轻地安慰了比利时人一句：“所以，还是尽快帮你找到变回正常人的方法吧。”

但比利时人却突然抬头，对他笑了笑，猫耳快速地一抖。

“不要，我还没玩够。”

07.

最终，在从[Pines & Needles](http://www.pinesandneedles.com/)搬回合适的冷杉，修建了一番选作圣诞树后，吉鲁甚至被阿扎尔留下来在家中渡过了一夜，但并没有发生什么令人耳红心跳的事情。

吉鲁被安排在客房，而阿扎尔则在他自己的卧室里安静地睡下。除了一开始，小矮子披着浴巾问他要用浴室么，浴巾下摇晃的黑色猫尾和他浑身湿漉漉的模样，让吉鲁差点控制不住自己冲动的画面后，一夜无事。

吉鲁起的很早，倒不如说是没有睡得多好，因为第一次在阿扎尔家过夜导致各种复杂心情涌上心头产生的紊乱让他胡思乱想了一夜。

现在也如此，因为他看着迷迷糊糊从楼上下来，打着哈欠的阿扎尔，感觉自己正和往常一样，做好早饭等他来吃。像是过高的温度导致蒸气升腾，画面因此扭曲起来，摇摇晃晃，吉鲁的心开始深陷于错觉的泥沼之中，并渴求呼吸般猛烈颤抖起来。

他指了指桌上的早饭，接着拿起手机，把注意力从对方身上移开，匆忙地问了一句：“今天是21号，上午有训练，我帮你请个假吧。”

“我自己发短信给教练好了，但是科巴姆我还是要去的。”阿扎尔懒懒散散地经过吉鲁的位置，趁对方不注意，成功地抢过他手里的手机，果然如愿看到了他屏幕上的消息，一愣，接着笑了笑，坐到他的身边。

“哦，奥利，你上次配音的《蜘蛛侠》今天上映了？”

“你喜欢蜘蛛侠不是么，要去看么？”

“哈哈，我要考虑考虑。毕竟这次的《蜘蛛侠》是小黑蛛迈尔斯·莫拉莱斯，平行宇宙里的蜘蛛侠，不是彼得·帕克，不是我喜欢的那个。”

平行宇宙四个字一下子把吉鲁耳边所有的宏大都夺走了，周围迅速沉寂下来，他盯着阿扎尔，盯着他不自觉抖动的毛茸茸的猫耳，想起了过去一天发生的事，和很久之前的某次谈话，那个曾经让他觉得奇妙的假想实验似乎真实地在眼前出现了。

阳光在餐桌上移动，而光柱间细小的颗粒在飞舞，身边的阿扎尔把鸡蛋送入口中咀嚼，轻哼了一声，不知是满意还是不满意。

但吉鲁已经不在意了，他也许找到了让阿扎尔变回正常人的方法。

08.

“平行宇宙，也就是多宇宙是个很有趣的东西，你想了解么？”

[鲍勃·佩尔西凯蒂](https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E9%B2%8D%E5%8B%83%C2%B7%E4%BD%A9%E5%B0%94%E8%A5%BF%E5%87%AF%E8%92%82/22760852)，吉鲁配音的《蜘蛛侠·平行宇宙》的导演曾经对他说过这句话，而当时配音刚开始的吉鲁，只是对影片的名字稍微地表示了一点兴趣，可那位导演却一时兴起地说了一大段，看起来对此真的乐此不彼。

“就从那个恶魔般的装置说起吧，那只可怜的猫的死活曾经让许多家伙揪心呢。”

吉鲁记得那个恶魔般的装置就是“薛定谔的猫”——一个假想实验。他当时听得心不在焉，只记得那只盒子里的小猫咪不知道为什么就处在“不死不活，又死又活”的状态下，好像是因为什么电子的叠加态，概率波？而似乎一定要有个人打开盒子看一眼才能确定猫的死活，让电子的波函数出现坍缩，结束“不死不活，又死又活”的叠加态？

“哥本哈根派提出的‘观测者’的存在和‘意识’，让当时的另一批物理学家觉得荒谬，能不能排除掉‘智慧生物’对物理学的影响，让一切重新回到熟悉的轨道上？在这样的背景下，多世界解释就出现了，平行宇宙也由此而来。同样，这次也拿那只盒子里的猫来举例吧。”

吉鲁当时正准备打断导演的讲课，等等，对一个足球运动员讲量子物理？他宁愿背上几百遍技战术，但最后还是出于礼貌，耐心地听了下去，也许对进入角色有帮助呢，他想。

“在多世界解释下，波函数从未坍缩，而是世界和观测者本身进入了叠加态。在每一个世界里，原先以概率波分布的电子则以唯一一种可能出现。埃弗莱特在他的论文里用了‘分裂’这个词，看起来就像是河流在选择分叉。而那只盒子里的猫也不必经历‘不死不活，又死又活’的惨剧。因为在观测时，整个宇宙都‘分裂’了，一个宇宙有活猫，一个宇宙有死猫，在盒子打开前就已经确定了，你要做的只是去看这个结果而已。”

“你喜欢哪一种解释？”[鲍勃·佩尔西凯蒂](https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E9%B2%8D%E5%8B%83%C2%B7%E4%BD%A9%E5%B0%94%E8%A5%BF%E5%87%AF%E8%92%82/22760852)看出了吉鲁想要结束对话的意愿，大声地笑了笑，又一脸神秘地问他。

“第一种吧。”吉鲁勉强回忆着刚刚的谈话，认真地想了想答道，“因为如果我在那个死猫的宇宙里，不是很可怜么？连百分之五十的几率都没有了，我想能够自己做出选择。如果打开盒子后的结果从一开始就确定下来，那样太无趣了。”

“哈哈哈，平行宇宙也并非完全无趣啊，否则哪会有人来看这部电影呢？”

09.

吉鲁连忙打开通讯录，翻到了当时他因为合作原因记下的那位导演的电话，犹豫一下，在阿扎尔疑惑的眼神中拨打了过去。

“鲍勃导演，还记得您给我讲的那只猫么？有没有那么一种可能，那只猫处于一种‘真实存在或不存在’的叠加状态里。就是别人看不到他，但他其实确实存在的。”

“有啊，听起来对那只可怜的猫咪仁慈了一点，至少他还活着。”

那位导演对于这么久后，还能接到吉鲁的电话感到诧异，本以为是有关那部影片的事，但没想到对方问的话题竟然是当时他随口讲的假想实验。

“那是不是，我现在要做的就是去‘观测’他，可，如果我其实能够看到他呢？”

“这样看起来，你是‘维格纳的朋友啊’，对了，这也是个假想实验，不过当初时间不够，我没和你讲。简单来说，就是你本人也在那个盒子里，所以能够一直‘观测’那只猫，将他的叠加状态确定为唯一一种。”

“那我该怎么让别人也看到他？”

“打开盒子啊。”电话那头的人对吉鲁问出的问题，不带任何嘲笑意味地简单回应了一句，接着话音一转，“不过吉鲁，你果然还是在用你喜欢的理论，但让我们想想平行宇宙，如果你在死猫的宇宙里呢？”

“我们还是不要想平行宇宙了。”

“这可不行，今天是《平行宇宙》上映的第一天。”

“好了好了，我会宣传这部片子的。”吉鲁对这位导演的随性也笑了起来，他望着阿扎尔，又看了一眼时间，指了指门口让他先去车上，“谢谢您，鲍勃导演。”

10.

“真的没有一个人看得到我，除了你，奥利。”阿扎尔坐在科巴姆训练基地的草坪上，觉得有些无聊了，队友们都在训练，他却像在偷懒一样，还没有人来阻止他，“对了，你今天早上为什么绕了一大圈回到你自己的家啊。如果不绕路的话，就不会迟到了。”

吉鲁在他身边休息，尽量让自己看起来是独处，而不是身边跟着一个幽灵，他捂着嘴悄声地回答：“因为要拿件东西，反正恩戈洛也迟到过，教练对初犯还是宽容的。”

“嘿嘿，但愿没有记者看到，否则你也要上新闻了。”阿扎尔笑嘻嘻地揶揄，眼角看到有一粒球被凯帕击飞，正朝自己飞来，跃跃欲试地扭了扭脚踝，蹦跶起来。

而当那粒球落在草坪上跃起，阿扎尔正准备提脚，用内侧停住球时，那一瞬间本该触碰上球体的地方化为了透明，球就这样穿了过去，然后跌跌撞撞地滚向吉鲁。

凯帕在远处喊了起来，让吉鲁把球踢过来。

阿扎尔呆呆地看着吉鲁把球踢了回去，垂下眼，然后向碰巧经过他的阿隆索伸出手，想要攥住他的衣袖——这在第一天成功过，在[Pines & Needles](http://www.pinesandneedles.com/)的商店里，阿扎尔曾经拉住过一个差点要撞上货架的小女孩。

但现在，那只手穿过了阿隆索的手臂，阿扎尔愣愣地，向后退了几步，然后一屁股跌坐在草地上，又一次伸出手去拉吉鲁——谢天谢地，他还能触碰到吉鲁，这让阿扎尔的心情稍微好了点，但也只是一点。

“我是不是变成幽灵了？”

“你在这里等我，我去拿件东西。”吉鲁知道不能再让阿扎尔维持这样“真实存在或不存在”的状态了，他记得这一切都发生在收到那个圣诞礼物后。

也许那个圣诞礼物就是一切的关键，他得把那个礼物当着阿扎尔的面拆开，他得打开那个小盒子，哪怕里面的东西他一点也不想让阿扎尔看到。

11.

科巴姆基地的训练结束，吉鲁没有像往常那样跑向更衣室去洗个澡换身衣服，而是转而走到他身边，怀里抱着那个小盒子，还是那一天的模样，只是红绿色的缎带没有了。

“这不是那个圣诞礼物么？”

“我想这是你的礼物，你该自己拆开看一看。”

阿扎尔望着吉鲁凝重的神情，还以为他把那些盒子里的东西换了，不再是卡片，或许这是吉鲁送给他的圣诞礼物呢？

总之，阿扎尔一边怀着期待的心情，一边小心翼翼地打开盒子，但什么也没发生，那些卡片还无声地躺在里面，没有被翻动的痕迹，看来吉鲁自那一天后，也没有再看过这些卡片。

很快阿扎尔就知道了吉鲁不再翻动的原因，他看到了上面的字眼，反手将盒子倒了过来，吉鲁没来得及阻止。

现在一地都是那些贺卡，阿扎尔顺势坐在草地上，懒懒地一张一张把那些卡片捡起来，面色如常地念着。

“他总是在重大比赛里隐身。”

“球队最需要他的时候，他没有挺身而出。”

“他有哪个赛季进球上过20？要走就走吧。”

......

“不要再念了。”吉鲁抢过阿扎尔手里的卡片，发现阿扎尔把卡片上的一些刺眼的脏话自动过滤掉了，语气也平淡地可怕，让他无法生气，却莫名心疼起来。

但凡这个人有一点生气的苗头，倒让吉鲁觉得释然，他们可以一起骂这些家伙，用法语，不会被偶尔路过的人听到听懂，可阿扎尔一点也不生气。“老鼠。”，他把最后一张卡片递给吉鲁看，嘴里继续念着，甚至笑了出来，“奥利，15-16赛季他们就这样叫过我了。”

“够了！”

吉鲁上前，不顾阿扎尔的挣扎，把他紧紧地抱在怀里，把唇附在他的耳边，对方为吉鲁胡须的触感而缩起了脖子，又僵硬在他呼吸喷吐在耳后传来的异样。

吉鲁将那些他曾对着记者提起阿扎尔的那些话，一字一句，重复给小矮子听。

“我们喜欢一起踢球，因为我们有很好的理解力，我们有不同的能力，能够彼此互补。跟他一起踢球很轻松。在球场外，我跟阿扎尔也是好朋友。他是一个很好的人，跟他相处很容易。我在加盟切尔西前已经认识他。”

“在法国，我跟他争夺过冠军，那时候我在蒙彼利埃，他在里尔。当时候我还不认识他，但我从不怀疑我们能培养出良好的默契。他有跟我一样的踢球方式，我们有同样的想法。”

然后，他一点准备也不给阿扎尔，突然念起了他另一篇采访。

“我记得当我看到托马斯·策尔斯佩格出柜时，是一件很让人激动的事，当时我以为在足坛你是不可能声称自己是同性恋的。我理解出柜的人的痛苦和困难，在独自努力了许多年后，这是挣扎的考验。我对此——”

“奥利，你这是要出柜么？”阿扎尔在他的怀里不安地动了动，闷声问到，这在足坛说起来容易，但做起来太难了，他攥着吉鲁的衣服下摆，不知道该继续说什么。

“我向你出柜。”吉鲁笑了笑，然后看到阿扎尔的脸缓缓地红了起来，顺势将吻落在那人的眉间。阿扎尔没有任何挣扎得接受了这个吻，然后踮起脚也回吻吉鲁，将唇轻轻地擦过他胡子拉碴的脸颊：“好吧，那我接受。”

“艾登！你不是因为脚踝的伤请假了么？”是路过的工作人员，他惊喜地向阿扎尔打了个招呼，抱着的两人立刻尴尬地松开。

阿扎尔脸上难得地发烫，那一声让他差点被吓得心脏停跳，他摸了摸自己的头，猫耳没了，那么身后的猫尾也没了，那就好，他长长地舒了口气，安心地笑了起来。

没被看见就好。

倒是吉鲁面不改色，转过身向那人潇洒地招了招手，然后那人就指了指他们俩的脚下：“地上那些东西，你们记得清理干净。”

突然，阿扎尔意识到对方第一次是在叫自己，他看得到自己！而且因为这个工作人员叫了自己的名字，别处的一些人也将视线投向了自己——他能够被看到了。

“好的，我会把这些东西整理好的。”阿扎尔露着那他晃人的笑容，歉意地朝工作人员扬手，随后拉了拉吉鲁的衣服，小声地嘀咕到，“谢谢，虽然我不知道你怎么做到的。”

“秘密，”吉鲁回到，“圣诞节要来我家么？”

“你把我的采访都看了么！”阿扎尔惊呼，瞪了他一眼，“但我不想在那天出去。”

“那我来敲门吧。”

“记得准备好圣诞礼物。”

#End


End file.
